


Adore

by MamaPanda93



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Blushing, But they are totally in love, Carl is mentioned, Crossword Puzzles, Cute, Friendship, Just tell each other how you feel already, M/M, Sad childhood mentioned but not detailed, Short One Shot, Shy Daryl, Sort of rickyl, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, one or two swear words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 15:08:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7646026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaPanda93/pseuds/MamaPanda93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick finds something for Daryl to help with his boredom on long car rides, leads to fluffiness as close friends. Obviously both too scared to say how they truly feel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adore

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, I’m back after being away for a year or two! Had to deal with life and decided to delete my account, but here I am and ready to share all my new and old stories like my "Winged Dancer" and "Falling Hard". :) Since time away and writing more, my writing skills have hopefully improved! 
> 
> Other than that, enjoy this short story! Rickyl for life!

Outside the prison, the place they call home, sits their most reliable car. Just enough gas and trunk packed with what they need to have a successful supply run, with a little extra just incase shit hits the fan. 

Once everything looks good to go, Carl grabs his father’s dirty sleeve trying to get his attention. 

Rick looks down at his son, noticing the worried look in his eyes. He hates to leave the young boy, but lately he has been proving his survival skills and he feels okay enough to leave him with the others.

“You sure you gotta go today? The sky doesn’t look right...” Asks Carl as he looks up at his father, knowing the answer either way.

“Your sister needs formula and we need a lot more food to survive this coming winter.” Rick reassuringly smiles and pats his son’s shoulder. That doesn’t seems to cheer up the boy, so he tries something he hasn’t done in awhile.

Leaning down enough to make eye contact, Rick ruffles up Carl’s unruly mop of hair just like he used to, before the world went to shit. Slightly breaking his heart as it brings back memories of a much easier time.

“Everything will be okay, Champ.”

Carl smiles and this causes Daryl to smile too and before he can look away, Rick catches his eyes.

“You ready?” He smiles back as he locks eyes with the hunter. Daryl shifts uncomfortably under his stare, embarrassed that he was caught watching the interaction with his son.

It amazes Daryl of how much Rick cares for his children, intrigues him to no end because his own father was a piece of shit.

“Uh, yeah.” Stutters Daryl as he quickly slides into the passenger seat to avoid any more awkwardness. Trying to shake the uneasiness from his stomach as he thinks about his past.

Chewing on his thumb nail, he quietly watches as the two outside the car say their goodbyes and before he knows it, him and Rick are outside the safety of the gates. 

Traveling down the same highway route they need to go to make it to the small town a few hours away.

\---

As usual, thirty minutes in and Daryl is already restless. Slightly fidgeting in his seat and letting out random grunts now and then. Rick notices like he always does and tries to suggest the same thing, annoying the hunter every damn time.

“We can pull over for a second if you want?”

Rick gently suggests, earning a scoff in return.

Ten minutes later, Daryl still hasn’t gotten comfortable and almost takes up on Rick’s offer.

“Oh yeah, almost forgot! Look in the glove department.” With a cocky smile, Rick looks and points towards the small compartment in front of Daryl.

“What, why?” The hunter asks, weirded out by the random request.

“Just trust me, open it up already!”

Daryl does what he is asked of him and slowly opens the handle. Before he can ask what he should be looking for, a colourful book falls to his feet.

Picking it up he raises a eyebrow at the thing in his hand. “Crossword puzzle book... really, Rick?” Daryl scoffs in disbelief.

“Yeah! I found it on my last run, thought of you when I got my hands on it. Maybe it will help with the restlessness on our rides...” Rick shyly smiles this time and looks back at the road in front of him. While readjusting his grip on the steering wheel he misses the small smile that rests on Daryl’s lips.

“Thanks...” Daryl whispers as he skims through the book in his clammy hands. Trying his best to stop the light shade of pink that is slowly creeping up his neck.

Some of the pages are already filled in from the previous owner, but that doesn’t matter to him. He is still on a high from getting a gift, since he hasn’t gotten many in his lifetime.

After flipping to a page that doesn’t have a puzzle completed, he reaches into the cup holders that holds a pen that they use for marking on maps.

Secretly watching the whole time, Rick can’t help smiling as the hunter sprawls out in his seat and rests his legs up on the dash. Usually Rick wouldn’t let his passengers do this, but since they’re the only vehicle on the road and how adorable Daryl looks while he ponders, he lets it pass.

\---

Twenty or so minutes later, Rick can sense that the other is becoming frustrated.

“Need any help? I used to be really good at those, always had one in the patrol car on quiet nights.” Rick curiously asks as he lightly swerves the car to avoid hitting a walker eating what looks to be road kill.

“Pfft!”

Daryl lets out a exaggerated exhale of air before looking to Rick in the seat beside him.

“I’m being serious!”

“Sure you are.”

\---

Silence lasts five more minutes until Daryl lets out a undefeated sigh.

“Four letter word for adore...” He mumbles as he taps the pen against the paper.

“Love”

Rick confidently answers as he looks over at the man next to him and locks eyes.

“What?”

Daryl questions stupidly, he would have face palmed himself, but the way Rick is staring at him has him under a spell.

“Love, the four letter word for adore.” Rick chuckles as he looks back at the road.

Shifting again in his seat, but this time for a whole other reason. Daryl nods shyly before he writes it in the book.

“Thanks...” 

He whispers, chewing on the end of the pen. Praying to any higher power that Rick didn’t see the blush plastered to his cheeks like makeup.

“You’re welcome.”

Rick says as he lets a soft smile creep onto his lips, still looking at the road, pretending like he didn’t see the other man blush.

 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! xoxo


End file.
